1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means and a method for loading a surgical stapling cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art mechanically to insert drivers into surgical stapling cartridges, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,147 to Schnipke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,928 to Schnipke, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,205 to Schnipke et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, the mechanisms for this insertion require dexterity by trained people who are able to position the frames that contain the drivers and the cartridges, and actuate the machines to insert the tiny drivers into the precisely formed holes in the cartridges. After a fraction of the drivers are inserted by one machine, the cartridge is then manually transported to the next machine, which inserts another fraction of the drivers.
If any drivers are improperly inserted into a cartridge, or are not inserted, the cartridge is either discarded or repaired, which means that errors in insertion of the tiny parts can result in time and/or product lost. Such problems in manufacturing occur due to human error, and therefore it is desirable to mechanize the process to reduce the number of opportunities for error.